Only You
by melody unwinding
Summary: AU.[Rated for thoughts] “Inuyasha…” She breathed his name, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The music bounced everywhere—so loud, but it was barely there as she took a gentle step forward to the young man. [InuKag] oneshot


**Disclaimer :: **I don't own the song, Ashanti does...I don't own the characters...no need to get the authorities involved.

**Chapter Warnings :: **There's the language text in this—dealing with more...advanced thing. Not something mushy gushy, but a little heated. Not intended for younger readers than the proper age limit. So it's R...just incase.

**Only You**

The foul stench of sweat was distinct through the large gymnasium. Throughout the darkness neon lights flashed, giving it a futuristic look. Along the outskirts of the dance floor very few chaperones stood, watching the students without a very weathered eye. A small drink table was off in the far corner, and a large set up of speakers with a turn table was set up on the stage at the front of the facility. The music bounced off the thick walls, allowing the sound to appear louder than it was.

The students had vowed—in order to achieve this opportunity—not to do anything that involved rubbing up against one another in an act of 'dancing'. But that 'vow' was disregarded as they flowed with the music and getting caught up in the beat. The chaperones ended up having private conversations with one another, not bothering to stop the teens from breaking their promise.

Off to the side of the dance floor a lone figure stood, scanning the crowd for someone in particular. Long raven tresses that flowed freely down her back, curling ever so slightly. Steady cobalt eyes accented with a slight brush of mascara, pouty pink lips adorned in strawberry lip gloss—she wasn't masked to hide her true beauty. While most young women grinding up against hormone-driven guys wore short skirts or taut pants; tight and revealing tops that would be banned if it were just school—this one girl wore fitting jeans, but still loose. She had no cleavage coming out of her tank top that was made of a very silky material. One side rode down more to the right, ending just above her knee—the other stopping short at her hips. The deep violet shirt, created by her own hands, had no flaws that led to any stares.

Kagome—the name she was formerly known as—let her eyes float gently over every being in the crowd. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. She hadn't anticipated this night to be the one where she would let a random boy touch her in her most private places, but to summon up the courage that she never had. Just to speak only a few words to the one who had her attention.

_Ooh, I can't wait to get next you;   
Ooh, I just can't leave you alone_

She almost stopped breathing when she saw him slowly stepping between couples dancing closely to one another. His unnatural silver hair still looking soft and silken as it rested against his robust body. His molten gold eyes traveled across face to face, until it fell on hers. He stopped moving, not breaking the intense gaze that he had suddenly achieved. His fitting grey tee shirt was slightly ruffled from his travel, but his jeans that were pulled down to the base of his pelvis did not falter from their position.

_Boy you got me doing things that I would never do;   
and I can't stop the way I'm feelin' if I wanted to_

"Inuyasha..." She breathed his name, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The music bounced everywhere—so loud, but it was barely there as she took a gentle step forward to the young man.

_I'm crazy bout the way you that you could make me say your name;   
and if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane cause..._

He stared at the woman who was gently advancing on him. He didn't know what to do—he was supposed to have been ready for this. He wavered slightly from his stance as a girl bumped into him. He ignored the movement asking him to dance with her, not caring if she was showing him any of her assets. Kagome looked beautiful, leaving his imagination to wander. The way her eyes opened up to him, inviting him to enter her entrancing gaze. Her lips shone from the alternating lights, a part barely seen that her gently breath swept out from.

_Only you can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)   
And only you can take me there (only you can take me there)   
And only you can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)   
And only you can take me there (only you can take me there)_

He was a statue, frozen to this very spot that he had merely glanced at her. She was unlike anyone he had ever known. Always differing from everyone else, always doing her own thing. She left an impression in his mind, and he couldn't help but want to witness more. His insides wove themselves into a knot of anxiety in wonder about the way his body would react to the closeness of their bodies.

_Ooh I can't wait to get next to you;   
Ooh I just can't leave you alone_

Inside, she was yearning for his very touch. It brought an intense smoldering heat to her body—in more places than she could account for. His very voice sent icy shivers of anticipation down her spine, and she longed for those sensations. The distance that separated her from reaching him narrowed drastically, and she could practically feel his hands caressing her in places she'd only dreamt about doing. His eyes opened a portal into a reality that seemed almost counterfeit to what she had been wishing for day in.

_Boy you stay inside my mind ain't no denyin' that;   
and only you could do them things that got me comin' back_

She stopped, only a foot from him. He wanted pull her close and taste her. Feel her body pressed against his; hear her moans of pleasure as he nipped at her neck; smell her sweet scent of strawberries. His senses were craving to experience her in more ways than one; sending images of sensual things that he'd wanted to experience with her. He was almost ready to open his mouth and let his foolish mind get to work when he saw a familiar face step forward and holler at her.

"Wanna dance babe?" He called, not ceasing his movements to the music. A curtain of jealousy began to blind his vision and his hands curled into fists. He was about ready to take a hard object to the guy's head, but was stalled by her delicate movements. She shook her head and gently pushed him away from her. He asked once again, only making sure that she wasn't about to change her mind, yet she still shook her head. He relaxed from that single state—but he was still tense from the images passing through his mind.

_Gotta be the realest thing that I have ever felt;   
and I'll do what I gotta do to keep you to myself cause..._

She turned back to him, hoping that the interruption wouldn't occur again. She was almost breathless as an immense urge to fill her deepest desires erupted from her mind. He took a step forward, almost ushering her to take a step back—though she stayed put. There was only an inch or two separating herself from him, and already her senses were scattered.

"Kagome..." She heard him mutter in almost a whisper, sending a tremor of pleasure through her body to her thighs. She could barely keep herself up—his effect on her mentally had increased ten fold. His hands slowly ran up her legs to her hips where they rested gently. She rose at his touch, her body filling up with an immense heat. His body shivered at her touch that made him want more. He moved his hands to the small of her back, pulling her close to him. Her hands rose and gently placed themselves against his abdomen. She breathed heavily at the sensations that he made her feel.

_Only you can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)   
And only you can take me there (only you can take me there)   
And only you can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)   
__And only you can take me there (only you can take me there)_

He lowered his head down to hers, letting their lips barely brush against one another's. Slowly he moved his head to the nape of her neck and placed a feathery kiss. Her skin was ablaze from the brush of his lips against her neck. Her breath hitched itself in her throat and her restraint was weakening to his torture. He placed another one, and her hands rose higher towards his chest, tightening on the fabric of his shirt. He pulled back, the proximity never dithering. Softly she whispered to him, almost inaudible above the music itself.

_Crazy; _

'bout the;

_way you;_

_feel; _

I just;

_gotta;_

_have you; _

here;

_and I; _

wanna;

_let you; _

go;

I won't;

_ever;_

_let you; _

go

Her last words ascended quickly as she raised herself towards his fiery lips. What was thought to be a chaste and timid kiss quickly developed into a deep and lustful kiss that no one could've predicted. Her fingers gripped tighter onto his shirt, pulling him closer. She ran her tongue along his lips, not missing his savory taste. A low moan emitted from Inuyasha, but muffled enough by her mouth that only the two could hear. Their body temperatures rose greatly—like the fire burning from a vast forest. Her knee rose slightly, brushing against his pelvis in a way that brought pure bliss to the young man.

_Only you can make me feel (only you can me make me feel)   
And only you can take me there (only you can take me there)   
And only you can make me feel (only you only you can make me feel)   
__And only you can take me there (only you can take me there)_

He bit at her lower lip as she pulled back, breathless from their kiss. She gave him a quick chaste one as he let go, only to trail heated kisses along the length of her neck. Her eyes had quickly covered with a lustful mist that was created in only seconds. His fingernails dug into her back, in a way that it didn't hurt—but bring the opposite. He nipped at her neck, listening to her stifled back moans that resided in her throat. It rumbled through her chest that sent vibrations through his body. He wanted her—he needed her; she couldn't help but feel the same way. He moved his mouth up to her ear, letting his tongue trail along the outer shell. She shivered, but remained steady to allow his chilling voice echo through her ears.

"Kagome..." He whispered in his husky voice. "I can't stop the way I'm feeling if I wanted to; I'm crazy about the way that you could make me say your name; and if I couldn't have you I would probably go insane..." He pulled his head back, looking her directly in the eyes. She stared back up at him, letting him see her emotions flicker through her eyes.

"Boy you got me doing things that I would never do..." She replied back, bringing her lips to his own once again. He kissed her deeply, answering her unannounced wish. He pulled away as he heard one of the chaperones making their way towards them. He let go of her and grabbed her hand hastily before leading her out of the crowd, towards the emergency exit at the side of the gym. They slipped out without being seen and quickly made their way along the side of the school in the darkness. After only a few steps he turned towards her and trapped her against the side of the school, leaning against her petit frame.

"Only you..." He whispered before expressing himself in all the thoughts that were going through his head. Through the night, cries of ecstasy were heard as he pleased her in ways he had only dreamt of.

_Ooh I can't wait to get next to you   
Ooh I just can't leave you alone..._

**Only you...**

**

* * *

**

**A/U :: **Okay, my first oneshot...and songfic...or whatever you classify it as. So review or flame, I wanna hear about it. I was busy listening to the song Only You – Ashanti when I decided to write a fic about it, so here it is. I personally like it because...well ask my friend Billie and you'll find out why. Heh.

Arriverdici!

**Melody Unwinding**


End file.
